Helsingberg Int'l Airport
Helsingberg International Airport is the primary international gateway to the Federal Republic of Vandelstein. Located West of the capital city of Helsingberg and just across the Avox River, the airport is at most only 15 minutes away from the city center by car and 10 minutes away by subway. Since it opened its doors to commercial aviation in 1930, Helsingberg International Airport has continuously welcomed hundreds of millions of guests who walk in its grand halls and has won multiple accolades for outstanding airport performance, services, and satisfaction. The airport's IATA code is VHL and it's ICAO code is EVVH. It is not just an airport, it is an experience - An experience thousands of people embrace everyday. An experience that stimulates and rejuvenates. An experience others can't find anywhere else. Helsingberg International Airport is the operating base for Skyway Airlines, a proud Star Alliance member. Details This airport is known for it's detailed interior and stuff. Voyager Lounges The airports' signature Voyager Lounges are the best airport-operated first and business class lounges in Europe. From the wood-paneled bars to the comfortable sitting areas, we make sure that you receive the services you expect plus a little bit more. Enjoy a drink at our renowned Elegante Bars, get some shut eye at our rejuvenation rooms, or enjoy spa services at our Woodward Spas. Also savor the sumptuous cuisine prepared by star chefs at Callisto, our multi-awarded bistro. Showers are also available to refresh yourself for your next flight. Get all these within the comforts of the Voyager Lounge - an experience on its own. These are located at terminals 2,4, and 5. Astra Lounge Not a First or Business Class passenger? Don't worry. The Astra Lounge is a favorite among travelers looking for a place away from the airport's busy concourses. Enjoy our unlimited buffet while watching your favorite shows from the comfort of your plush seats. If you fancy a drink, the Astra Bar is the place for you. Pool tables, darts, and other activities are also available for your enjoyment. Showers are also available to keep you fresh for the day ahead. These can be found at all terminals except for Terminal 1. Shopping and Dining Concourses Now what kind of airport would we be if we didn't offer a place for you to shop and eat? Not very good, according to basically everybody who passes through our terminals. Each terminal's shopping and dining concourse offers a wide array of choices from fast-food joints to fine-dining restaurants; duty-free shops to high-end brand outlets. Each terminal's shopping and dining concourse's design is also relevant each terminal's theme. Terminal 1 has a concourse designed with light and water in mind. Fountains and skylights set the mood along with amazing glass sculptures by Vandelstenian artists that captivate the imagination. Terminal 2 has a classic Art Deco theme - bold, yet elegant. Brash, yet appealing. Overwhelming, yet inspiring. Lose yourself in the elegance of the 1930's once you go though T2's doors. Terminal 3 has a simple, yet beautiful theme, of cloth. Massive cloth awnings decorate the ceilings, giving the entire terminal an atmosphere of softness and calm. And believe it or not, sculptures of hardened cloth usually mistaken for stone decorate the concourse, adding more to the amazing wonders you can create with a the delicate material. Terminal 4's theme is more of a memorial. In 2009, a terrible disaster took place at T4, almost completely destroying it and closing the entire airport for repairs. Today, a memorial stands in the middle of the shopping and dining concourse with the names of all who perished in the Helsingberg Airport Disaster inscribed on it. Light and airy, the terminal's theme resembles heaven and life. Terminal 5 is a contemporary-themed terminal, highlighting modern art as evidenced by the numerous chandeliers, art installations, and architecture. It's like walking through a museum with gates leading to your next adventure. Business Centers In town on business and need a location to catch up on work while waiting for a flight? Not a problem. Helsingberg International has designed facilities with business travelers in mind. Our business center offers travelers meeting spaces and communication services including complimentary work stations, and free WiFi. Conference rooms are also available for you and your business partners' use. Childcare Facilities and Lounges If you're traveling with children or if you're an unaccompanied minor, we have special facilities just for you. Unaccompanied minors have a special lounge with arcade games, activity areas, and other entertainment options available. Parents also have facilities for younger children. Diaper changing stations are a staple and a special facility for infants are available to keep your babies comfortable and entertained during a long layover. Terminals Helsingberg International Airport consists of 5 terminals which include lots of gates and lots of airlines. Terminal 1 Terminal 1 is used exclusively for Skyway Airlines' international and domestic flights. Gates A1 - A30 and B1 - B14 are for international flights while gates B15 - B30 are for domestic flights. There are a total of 60 gates in the terminal. Terminal 1 was the only international terminal until Terminals 2 and 4 were built simultaneously in 2000. Prior to the opening of Terminal 5 in 2010, Terminal 1 served 15 airlines. After the opening of Terminal 5, Terminal 1 became the exclusive terminal of Skyway Airlines. It was built in 1990 to replace the original international terminal of Helsingberg Capital Airport which was built in 1940 and destroyed during the liberation of Vandelstein from Pavlova. The terminal reopened in April 2003 with the most advanced fire safety systems ever installed in an airport improve safety. The fire safety systems were gradually installed in Terminals 2, 3, and 4 and upgraded when Terminal 5 was opened. There are 60 gates in the terminal. Terminal 1 is connected to all other 4 passenger terminals via airside transportation, people-movers, and walkways. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is for short-haul international flights. It was built in 2000 to address the overcapacity issues of Terminals 1 and 3, which were serving a total of 20 airlines at the time. There are a total of 44 gates in the terminal. Terminal 2 is connected to all other 4 passenger terminals via airside transportation, people-movers, and walkways. Terminal 3 Terminal 3 is for domestic flights not operated by Skyway Airlines. Terminal 3 was built in 1960 two years before the occupation of Vandelstein by Pavlova as a second international terminal for Helsingberg Capital Airport. It originally had 12 gates and 2 concourses - A and B. During the liberation of Vandelstein in 1989, the terminal was damaged by artillery fire as it was garrisoned by Pavlovan Troops. Unlike Terminal 1, which was engulfed by fire, Terminal 3 survived and was repaired. Concourse C was built in 1995 to address the increase in international passenger traffic. Concourses A and B continued to serve domestic flights. After Terminals 2 and 4 were built, all international traffic was moved to those terminals and Terminal 3 was designated for domestic flights only. There are a total of 42 gates in the terminal. Terminal 3 is connected to all other 4 passenger terminals via airside transportation, people-movers, and walkways. Terminal 4 Terminal 4 is for international and domestic flights by Star Alliance member airlines. The terminal was built in 2000, along with Terminal 2, to address overcrowding issues in Terminals 1 and 3. It continued to serve non-alliance member airlines until 2003 when Skyway Airlines became a Star Alliance member. Concourse B was eventually made exclusive to Star Alliance member airlines while Concourse A continued to serve non-alliance members. When Terminal 5 opened in 2010, non-alliance member airlines were transferred there and Terminal 4 became the Star Alliance Terminal. A permanent memorial stands in Terminal 4's shopping and dining concourse, memorializing the names of those lost in the Helsingberg Airport Disaster. There are a total of 46 gates in the terminal. Terminal 4 is connected to all other 4 passenger terminals via airside transportation, people-movers, and walkways. However, this airport is temporarily closed right now until further notice. Terminal 5 Terminal 5 is for international mid-haul and long-haul flights Construction on Terminal 5 began in December 2007 to solidify Helsingberg International Airport's as a world-class international gateway. It was originally slated to open in June 2009, but was delayed due to severe damage sustained in the Helsingberg Airport Disaster. The terminal finally opened in April 2010 to international traffic after repairs were made. Terminal 5 is famous for its expansive shopping, dining, and leisure areas and has been called one of the world's best terminals by millions of passengers who pass through it every year. The terminal is the largest of the 5 terminals in the airport and has 5 concourses. Gates A1 to A30, however, is reserved for Skyway Airlines and All of Concourse E is reserved for Star Alliance member airlines. 3 concourses - B, C, and D - are open to other airlines. There are a total of 244 gates in the terminal. Terminal 5 is connected to all other 4 passenger terminals via airside transportation, people-movers, and walkways. Cargo Terminal The Cargo Terminal handles both domestic and international cargo, and is one of the most efficient cargo terminals in the world. The terminal houses various storage units for many types of cargo as well as private cargo agency offices. There are several cargo company buildings as well as cargo, agencies and customs brokers' offices within the complex. Export and import warehouses belonging to private companies are also located at the Cargo Terminal. Category:Airport